Temblando
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: Porque la peor forma de terminar una relación, es por medio de una llamada... Drabble. También publicado en Wattpad y en Mundo Yaoi.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn**

 **En esta ocasión, traigo un drabble, el primero, para ser más específicos, espero les guste, aunque no tenga un final feliz;-; nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mero entretenimiento, el título del fic sale de la canción "Temblando" de los Hombres G, la cual tampoco me pertenece.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Era una mañana nublado en Inglaterra, eso se podía apreciar desde el modesto departamento de un castaño de ojos verdes, este tenía una taza humeante de café en su mano derecho, mientras veía el panorama a través de la ventana.

Onodera Ritsu se le había declarado a Takano Masamune tiempo atrás, ambos iniciaron una bonita relación el mismo día que Ritsu dijo el muy aclamado _"Te amo"_.

Pero por azares del destino, el editor más joven tuvo que irse a Inglaterra por un año entero, dejando atrás su trabajo en el departamento Emerald. Eso no fue impedimento para la pareja, los dos acordaron mantener su relación a distancia, ya sea con llamadas, mensajes o videochat, su amor era mucho más fuerte que la estúpida distancia, Ritsu esperaba pacientemente que el año terminará para poder regresar a Japón y volver a ver a Takano-san.

Los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos por el tono de llamada de su celular, Onodera caminó hasta la mesa, donde su celular reposaba, lo tomó con su mano libre y vio el contacto en la pantalla, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; era Takano, se apresuró a contestar.

—T-Takano… —tartamudeó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—

—Ritsu… —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea—

El silencio reinó por algunos instantes, el ojiverde fue quién habló.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con notable preocupación—

—Onodera, terminamos. —Soltó Masamune de forma directa—

El sonido de algo rompiéndose llegó, era la taza de café del castaño, la cual había caído estrepitosamente al suelo luego de escuchar esa palabra. Ritsu cayó de rodillas al suelo, cerró sus ojos verdes con fuerza y… ¿su cuerpo tembló? Así es, él estaba _temblando_ , como si de un perro pequeño se tratase.

—¿Por qué? Takano-san… —sus ojos cerrados no fueron impedimento para que las gruesas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y cayeran por sus mejillas—

De nuevo ese maldito silencio se hizo presente, Masamune no decía absolutamente nada y los sollozos del menor comenzaron a tomar fuerza. El de cabello azabache tomó la palabra.

—Me enamoré de alguien más… —pausó su hablar, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no herir aún más al castaño, pero no las encontraba—

—¿De quién? —exigió Onodera, muy dolido—

—De…

—¡Contesta maldita sea! —Ritsu sentía tanta impotencia en su ser, se sentía tan patético, no le importaba cuanto doliera la respuesta, pero, quería saberla a toda costa—

—Misaki. —dijo finalmente, Onodera llevó una mano a su boca, queriendo callar sus sollozos—

—¿Por qué? Takano-san, ¿hice algo mal? ¿nuestra relación nunca funcionó? ¿No me amabas lo suficiente?

El ojiverde no podía hablar con elocuencia, las palabras se trababan en su garganta, la cual estaba totalmente seca. ¿Por qué todo había terminado de esa manera? Quería explicaciones, explicaciones que nunca llegarían.

—Lo siento, Onodera… Pero voy a colgar.

Antes que Ritsu pudiera decir algo, su ahora exnovio finalizó la llamada, el menor volvió a marcarle, pero las llamadas le eran rechazadas, entonces se resignó, tiró su celular con fuerza, el aparato se estrelló con la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, tal y como su corazón se encontraba en ese momento.

El heredero permaneció en ese mismo lugar, con el corazón roto, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su voz ronca y… con su cuerpo _Temblando._

…

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el drabble, espero les haya gustado, aunque esté todo sad el asunto, jaja XD**

 **Si les gustó, dejen favorites, follows y review, me harían muy feliz :3**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


End file.
